1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to display type calendars and more specifically, to calendars provided with the means for changing the artistic display of photographs, pictures, and other graphic works.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pictures are often displayed with calendars to make the calendars more attractive. Sometimes a single picture may be used the entire year with tear-off calendar sheets. Usually calendars display a new picture each month. With such calendars, one, of course, is limited to the particular pictures selected by the manufacturer of the calendar.
To overcome this disadvantage, and to enable one to display the work of their choosing, several inventions have been devised, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 715,479 issued to F.E. Housh. Housh discloses a frame and calendar with a backing and a mat affixed thereto for displaying a selected picture, advertising devise, or other printed material. Other relevant disclosures are those of Brindly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,703; Diambra, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,489; Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,606 and Magnus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,102.
Common problems of previously existing photo-calendar devices are the lack of ready access for mounting and removal of pictures of varying dimensions and the inability to make monthly changes. Newberry & Newberry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,215 disclosed a calendar apparatus displaying a plurality of picture holding members on the front surface of a backing mat which also displayed a means of holding a calendar on said mat. Therefore, interchangeable artistic displays and calendar were mounted on the same backing mat.
Some disadvantages of the above calendar apparatus is that it does not allow for inclusion of more than photograph at any one time into the calendar apparatus, the framework must be removed in order to change the photos, the apparatus does not fold into a manageable size, it is heavy overall due to its thick backing member, and it does not accommodate a front and back display cover.